


Last Friday Night

by TheifOfTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, M/M, Sex, frat party, getting drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheifOfTime/pseuds/TheifOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's frat dorm decides to throw a party. Things go a little haywire when he wakes up with a certain angry naked troll and a massive hangover!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Very cliche title but hopefully the story will be better! Smut comes in later on~

You wake up with a groan. Your head. It hurts. You open your eyes, your vision blurred and overly bright without your shades. Your eyes shut and your head falls down with a thump. The warm body next to you shifts and lets out a murmur. Wait, what? Body? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You peer over at the person next to you. He has light grey skin, a messy mop of brown-black hair, and candy-corn horns. Shit. The only thing you can you can think right now is fuckkkk my head hurts. Turning away from the naked curled up body next to you, you search for your shades.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You find them next to you on the floor, sticky and scratched. Next to it lay 3 crushed red cups, an empty bottle of Jack Daniels, and a half-empty bottle of lube. You force yourself to ignore that last item, choosing instead to pick up your shades and go find some coffee and tylonel. Anything to help your head.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You stand up with a streatch, slipping on your sticky shades. You feel cold and you look down, realizing that you too are naked. You blink, trying to grope ANY memory of last night, pulling on your boxers as your mind blanks. You leave the certain sleeping naked troll on the ground, choosing instead to adventure outside the bedroom.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What you are faced with is mind numbing. Outside the door is littered with bodies, most naked, and plastic red cups. The air reeks of sex and beer, and you even see a few familiar passed out faces. "God get a room." you mutter at the unconcious bodies. You contenplate actually going in the rooms for a monment, but the idea of what you'd find is sort of sickening. Wading through the empty vodka bottles and abandoned panties, you finally come to terms with the question you were dying to ask yourself. What the hell happened last night?


End file.
